<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by One_Small_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275880">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer'>One_Small_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireCracker Theatre Company [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Musicals, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre isn't always the easiest of past times. Luckily there are always friends there to help you through the tough times.</p><p>Ever since the first show they've done together Zazzalil and Keeri would whisper "Reassurance" to each other in comfort when things got rough. After all, there's no better comfort than your best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keeri &amp; Zazzalil (Firebringer), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireCracker Theatre Company [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on Wattpad under the same username.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An acknowledged fact of theatre is that sometimes being in a show is hard. It’s a physically, emotionally, and mentally taxing process that by the end leaves you exhausted.  </p><p>Rehearsals are stressful, dancing can feel impossible when you aren’t one of the ones who’ve been in dance classes since they were toddlers, and it's the same deal with singing. Show days, costume fitting and photo days are some of the most anxiety-inducing days of the entire year, and it's called ‘Hell Week’ for a reason.</p><p>Yep, theatre is a stressful thing to be involved in.</p><p>Luckily, the cast you do a show with, especially when you’re in a small company with kids you’ve been doing shows with for years, is your family. Sometimes you fight, sometimes you yell at each other and sometimes you really want to kill them, but at the end of the day, you love each other and are always there for each other, right there to make whatever the stressful situation might be a lot better.</p><p>FireCracker Theatre Company was one of those small companies. The same thirty or so kids we enrolled in the company every year, occasionally welcoming new members with open arms when someone else was waved off.</p><p>Their shows were popular amongst the town. There wasn’t much of anything in the tiny town of Hampshed, so for the ten days the shows were on everyone in town came to see it, even if they knew no one in the cast. They offered a rare source of major entertainment, and the kids who did these shows were all extremely talented individuals who made their small amateur, teen community theatre productions seem professional. </p><p>Elizabeth, nicknamed Zazzalil by her castmates, was a veteran member of FireCracker theatre company. Her older brother, Daniel or Ducker as he was nicknamed, joined when he was old enough too, and through sitting through multiple of his performances she realized that she wanted to join too. The day she turned thirteen she applied to join and never turned back. </p><p>She'd been part of the company for three years, and her entire life was dedicated to it. She spent hours upon hours rehearsing, making sure everything about whatever role she had was perfect, as well as helping with costumes, props, and sets when it was called for. Her room was covered in theatre merch, and her wardrobe consisted mostly of cast shirts and paint-covered black.</p><p>Being on stage gave her a feeling like nothing else did. Surrounded by people she loved more than anything, doing something she was passionate about and making an audience feel something was the best thing in the world to her, and she was lucky enough to have the chance to do it multiple times a year, something she was extremely grateful for.</p><p>Keeri, by comparison, was a newer member of the company. She’d moved to Hampshed when she was fifteen and immediately searched out somewhere she could perform. She’d been a dancer since she could walk, but in recent years she’d been getting more and more involved in theatre productions as her other passion of acting and comedy grew. </p><p> Having seen the theatre building owned by the company, and the stream of loud, eccentric-looking people who she knew she wanted to be friends with coming out of the said building, on her way into town, she researched the hell out of the company, finding stacks of information as well as photos of past productions at the town’s information center. </p><p>Within her first week of being in Hampshed, she’d auditioned for them, as well as found herself a new dance studio, and was accepted as a late ensemble member for their show, which at the time was High School Musical. She too hadn’t looked back since.</p><p>Ever since Keeri joined a year ago, her and Zazzalil had been basically inseparable. They met when Zazzalil, who was playing Kelsi due to the fact she was the smallest and mousiest of the cast (And could fake play a piano really well), took a very scared looking Keeri under her wing, switching people to walk onstage with so Keeri wouldn’t have to go on alone (Something of which, now they look back at it, probably wasn’t the best decision character-wise, considering Zazzalil was Kelsi and Keeri was a cheerleader, characters who at that point in the story weren't supposed to be mixing). Ever since that day, there was no separating them.</p><p>It only took a week or so upon meeting each other for them to realize they had an immediate bond that ran deeper than the surface, a bond that only grew from that point. In a way, it felt as if they were made to be best friends, like a force bigger than them programmed the world for them to meet.</p><p>They were best friends, sisters, thick as thieves, and more often than not, the two that caused numbers and scenes to stop because they were being yelled at for breaking character, getting too distracted by how funny they found the other.</p><p>During the final weeks of the first show they did together, during a particularly rough tech run, Zazzalil and Keeri started whispering “Reassurance” to each other when they needed comfort, something of which was often accompanied with a hug, a handhold, a head on the shoulder or a linked arm. </p><p>Since then, “Reassurance” had become a constant between the two. It was something that made them feel infinitely better about everything they were facing, something that reminded them that the other was always there.</p><p>Reassurance, to them, meant they had each other, and that was more than enough to make everything better. After all, there's no better comfort than your best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally a one shot, but because it's based on a true story my emotions got the better of me and I got a little carried away. It's now a multi-chapter.<br/>This story is loosely based upon one of my friends and me, as we do the whole "Reassurance" thing. That's where the idea came from.<br/>The town Hampshed, as far as I'm aware, is fictional.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>